


Begging

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: Tony should be used to begging by now. But it’s stil hard. Hard to get the words out.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV!
> 
> Title of Fill: Begging  
> Collaborator: Trammel  
> Card Number: 4009  
> Link: - a03  
> Square Filled: S1 Writing Format: Drabble  
> Ship: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark  
> Rating: T  
> Tags/Warnings/Triggers: Angst, Torture  
> Summary: Tony should be used to begging by now. But it’s stil hard. Hard to get the words out.  
> Word Count: 100

He should be used to begging now.

He'd begged in that cave, for his life. For Yinsen's. Begged Yinsen not to leave him alone.

He'd begged Pepper to understand him. She tried, but she couldn't.

Begged the universe not to let him die in that dark, cold space… Because he wasn't done.

He had so many things left to do. Including this.

Standing before the man who had worked his way into every part of Tony's broken heart.

“Please, I need you, I need-"

Bruce cut off his begging. Cut off his words. Took two steps forward and kissed him.


End file.
